Sleeping
by CheeseyCraziness
Summary: Sakura simply can't get to sleep! It's a disaster, but luckily, she has Syaoran helping her out both in trying to figure out why she can't sleep and in surviving her days of constant drowsiness. Whatever will they do? A fluffy, funny SS oneshot!


Sakura's head hung low in class; her eyes had drooped to merely halfway open. She felt herself drifting off to sleep, again and again, but each time something woke her up again. She sighed.

"Well, I meant to keep quiet about it, but curiosity is driving me insane. What's going on? Sakura, don't tell me you're knitting a scarf again," Syaoran whispered to her, grinning at the memory.

The girl mumbled back a reply that he only just understood. "Silly Syaoran-kun. That's not it."

"So, what's the problem? Terada-sensei's noticed already, but he hasn't said anything. He just nodded at me, probably in the hope I could get you to wake up."

"Oh… That's nice of him," Sakura mumbled again. "Syaoran-kun. It seems like I can't sleep. I don't think I've slept at all in the past three days…"

"Do you have any idea why?" he asked. His previously teasing tone had turned worried and serious, making Sakura smile ever so slightly.

"No… It just feels like something's missing that I need to sleep, that's all…" she murmured.

"Do you think you'll survive for tomorrow's school trip?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura turned and smiled drowsily at him. "I've been looking forward to it. I won't let a lack of sleep keep me from going to , though the day after I might have to stay home if I still can't sleep. Tonight, I'll see if the Sleep Card works, I promise."

"Alright. I won't drag you back to bed tomorrow, if you're that determined," he whispered back. "But try to focus, please? I'm worried for you."

Sakura nodded. She didn't sit up any straighter in class, but she tried to keep her eyes open, and managed to somehow make it through the last period of the day while still understanding some of what the teacher had said.

The bell rang, and Sakura tiredly stood, stuffing her school materials in her bag. Warm hands shoved hers aside gently and began to do the task instead.

"Arigato, Syaoran-kun," she said, smiling tiredly again. He smiled back, taking both his bag and hers in one of his hands as he wrapped his free arm around her waist. Blushing, Sakura let him hold up some of her weight. It was comfortable in his arms.

Syaoran smiled apologetically at their teacher, who shrugged and said, "Make sure she gets home safely, Li-san. Try to help her find out why she can't sleep, while you're at it."

"I didn't even need to be told. I'll help her, Terada-sensei. Thank you. See you tomorrow," he said, knowing he was speaking for Sakura as well, whose head had dropped on top of his shoulder sleepily.

They walked together (for accuracy he walked and she let herself be half-dragged) slowly to her locker, where Sakura rested against the lockers momentarily.

"Tell me what books you need, okay?" Syaoran said gently. The passing students half-smiled at his devotion to her. They'd been a couple since after the Nadeshiko festival when they were twelve, and for the almost-three years since, they were inseparable. It was common now in Seijou High to hear girls say "Someday I'll find my Li-kun" rather than "Someday I'll find my prince." Everybody knew that Li Syaoran turned into the sweetest guy ever around Sakura.

"You don't have to…"

"Yes, actually, I do," he said firmly, but he was smiling wryly with his amusement. Sakura was so selfless it was even funny sometimes.

Sakura was too tired to argue, and began to slowly tell him what she'd need for homework that night. After her things were packed up, he took her along to find his cousin Meiling and plead for her help. Seeing Sakura's exhausted state, Meiling quickly agreed to help out by bringing Syaoran's bag home for him, though not without a smart remark about how bad he had it for her. Sakura had laughed very lightly and agreed, much to a scowling Syaoran's irritation.

Soon Sakura and Syaoran were walking home together in a comfortable, and thankful on Sakura's part, half-hug. Now, you may be wondering why Sakura's best friend Tomoyo wasn't helping out here. Well, that's an easy question! They had grown used to Tomoyo disappearing every now and then and reappearing later, still giggling over some new footage of the kawaii couple. He knew better than to expect her help when there was such a kawaii scene to be filmed.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Yes, my drowsy cherry blossom?"

"Mou, you just love calling me those kinds of things…"

"Is that a complaint?"

"Not at all… Syaoran-kun, arigato…"

"Don't speak, rest," he whispered. She smiled with her head on his shoulder again. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Hold on a second," he said, gently leaning her against a fence. He took her backpack and slung it around his shoulders, leaving both hands free. Then, grinning wickedly, Syaoran scooped Sakura up bridal-style, causing her to emit a sound that was something like a squeak.

Again he whispered, "Sleep, Sakura." Sakura nodded tiredly and snuggled into his chest with a little blush. Chuckling at her actions and at the thought that Tomoyo was probably having to muffle her screams of "kawaii" at the moment, he continued. His training made her weight become only a small burden, so he carried her easily.

The Kinomoto house was now a few steps away from being in sight, but for the moment he stopped. He looked at Sakura. Her breathing was even, and she had gone entirely limp in his arms, a clear indicator that she was fast asleep in his arms. He kissed her soft cheek, and quietly called out, "Tomoyo-san, would you save me from Kinomoto-san's wrath by taking Sakura in for me?"

Unsurprisingly, Tomoyo appeared at his side in a flash. "For letting me get that kawaii footage, I'll do anything!" she said brightly with stars in her eyes. Clearly, though she was long over her love for her second cousin, Tomoyo was still obsessed with filming Sakura at every chance, _and_ Syaoran.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, and carefully set Sakura against the fence. Tomoyo regrettably shook her awake. Her emerald eyes slowly opened.

"Hoe?" she said quietly. She saw Syaoran and blushed. "Arigato again, Syaoran-kun. I didn't mean to doze off."

He blushed as well, but smiled back and said, "I'm just glad you were able to sleep, if only for a few minutes. Maybe you'll be able to sleep again tonight. Ja ne."

"Ja," Sakura replied. With a short wave, Syaoran smiled and began to walk to his own home. Sakura realized her friend was still there. "Tomoyo-chan?"

"Syaoran-san doesn't want to face Touya-san, so I'll take you in."

Sakura nodded, satisfied, and began to lean on her friend.

.o0o.

"No luck?" Syaoran asked, seeing that Sakura was already in their homeroom class when he arrived. It was still fairly early in the morning, and if she had slept she would have simply come in late as she always did when she slept in. If she had gotten to sleep it all, she would have certainly slept in by accident, knowing her.

Sakura shook her head. "The only bit of sleep I got yesterday was…"

"In my arms," Syaoran finished, smirking. She scowled at him and buried her head into her crossed arms.

"Yeah," she muttered. "I'm so tired, but I just can't sleep… Even the Sleep card only got me to close my eyes and think for a while, and I wasn't actually asleep. What am I missing?"

Syaoran walked over and set his bag down. "I'll help you, Sakura. Maybe you need some time to relax. This trip will help, and I'm not leaving your side today."

"Aishiteru, Syaoran-kun," Sakura said. He could tell she was smiling.

"Aishiteru, Ying Fa," he said in return. "You know, there's still twenty minutes until everybody else arrives and we leave to get on the buses."

"And?"

He lightly dragged her out of her seat, and pulled her to his lap in his own seat. She laughed quietly, letting herself relax in his warm embrace. A few minutes later, Syaoran was simply enjoying her presence, and she had drifted off to sleep just like yesterday.

A thought formed in Syaoran's mind. He blushed slightly at it, but as he began to think it over, it seemed to make sense. Oh, he was definitely sitting beside Sakura on the two-hour bus ride.

"Ohayo gosaimasu, Syaoran-san," said an amused and familiar voice. It startled him out of his thoughts.

"Ohayo gosaimasu, Tomoyo-san," he said, smiling. "And yes, she did." He scowled after glancing at the clock. "Though I have to wake her up now, don't I? Ah, well, she'll fall asleep on the bus anyway."

"And how do you know this?" Tomoyo asked, her eyes glinting.

"I just do," Syaoran replied, knowing it would annoy her. Before Tomoyo could make her retort, he gently shook Sakura awake. When that didn't work, he whispered, "Wake up, my sleeping blossom," in her ear. She still didn't wake. Finally, he said, "Get up, kaijuu."

Sakura's eyes flew open. "Onii-chan!" she said, her voice half sleepy and half angry. 

When she heard Syaoran laugh, she blushed and realized where she was. "Gomen, Syaoran-kun. That must have been uncomfortable."

"Don't apologize. You need it," he said. "And how could I ever be uncomfortable holding you?"

Sakura smiled thankfully and slowly moved herself back to her seat.

.o0o.

"Kinomoto Sakura?" Terada called out, taking attendance.

"Here and presently trying to sleep," Syaoran answered for her.

"Li Syaoran?"

"Here and presently trying to help Sakura to sleep," he answered cheekily, smiling.

Terada couldn't help but smile, as well as the rest of the class. Since he had come to Tomoeda, Syaoran had changed quite a bit as well. He was still somewhat distant, and very serious about everything, but he'd found a little sense of humor and learned how to smile. Those who had known him in fourth grade would have never have thought he could have turned into who he was now.

As roll call continued, Syaoran decided to tell Sakura his thought. "I think I know how we can get you to sleep, if not why we can't," he told her.

"Really?" she said, her eyes brightening a little. "How?"

"Well, you've fallen asleep twice, right? And both times, I've been with you. So," he said, still smiling as though his blush didn't exist, "for you to go to sleep, you have to be with me."

"That… makes… sense…" Sakura said slowly, turning red. She yawned. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all. You're cute when you sleep, and you know I love having you around, and just plain love you."

"When did you become such a flirt?" Sakura wondered absently. She inched over on the seat towards Syaoran, who held her safely as she rested her head against his chest.

"I think it was some time last year," he answered, but she was already asleep. Smiling, he closed his eyes and rested his own head against the seat. Having her around was like having the comfiest, warmest, and most beautiful blanket in the world, coupled with the one he loved for the perfect situation. Hey, who said he couldn't go to sleep, too?

.o0o.

There was a short knock on Syaoran's bedroom window. He was a light sleeper, having been trained for awareness, and instantly opened his eyes. Looking at the window, he saw Sakura standing on his balcony, smiling.

He got up, walked over, and opened the door. "Yes?" Somehow, he wasn't surprised to see her standing there in her pajamas, holding the star wand in one hand.

"I flew here. I couldn't sleep," she admitted, blushing and rubbing her eyes. "I think… Your theory… What you said on the bus today?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Any idea why this started in the first place? It's fine, come in. I understand."

"No idea. I just woke up in the middle of the night, and from then on I couldn't sleep."

"Did you consider it being magic? And magic that could resist the Sleep card?"

"No… but… I don't really mind," Sakura said.

"Same," he replied. 

No more words were spoken, and none needed to be. Sakura and Syaoran climbed into his bed, and following his instincts Syaoran turned on his side and hugged her.

And they were both asleep.

.o0o.

The next day, Sakura woke up, and smiled. She didn't want to move from her position, nestled snugly in his arms. She felt as refreshed as though she had never had the sleeping problems in the first place.

"Are you up, sleepyhead?" Syaoran asked her quietly.

She didn't respond, wanting to stay there a little longer. He wasn't fooled, but he pretended to be.

She heard a voice, but there was nobody there. "Happy Birthday, Sakura-san. Enjoy my gift?" Then, the familiar voice stopped, and suddenly Sakura felt a flash of magic disappear. And she recognized both the voice and the magic instantly. One look at Syaoran told her he had noticed as well.

"Eriol-kun…" Sakura hissed dangerously.

"That cocky reincarnation has officially annoyed me…" Syaoran added. "Payback?"

"Oh, yes. Let's start planning after school," Sakura said.

"But first… Maybe you should go home."

"Why?" she asked. Sakura's mind hadn't quite caught up with her yet.

"Well, your brother might want to check on you, and wake you up. If you're not there, then," Syaoran explained, and he smirked.

"Hoe!"

.o0o.

This idea was simply too cute for me to resist! I hope you liked it too! Review, please! 


End file.
